<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm staying, not matter what by Sunako_Akuma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766344">I'm staying, not matter what</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunako_Akuma/pseuds/Sunako_Akuma'>Sunako_Akuma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunako_Akuma/pseuds/Sunako_Akuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's Month 2020 seventh prompt: hurt / comfort</p>
<p>Steve as a nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett &amp; Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm staying, not matter what</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It was eerily calm. No sound of the ocean, no sounds of cars or the city. No sounds of wind or wildlife. Just utter silence and he didn’t like it one bit. It felt like a whip cracking on his skin, splitting it, when a familiar voice broke the silence. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’ve done it now. Are you happy? Is this what you wanted from the beginning? Seeing the ‘useless Jersey transplant’ suffer? Huh? Because you managed it. I’m done. I can’t. No more. I’m done. I’m leaving. Leaving you, 5-0, Hawaii, America. Is this what you wanted? Huh? I’m talking to you! Answer! That’s the least you owe me.” Broken blue eyes stared at him. Steve couldn’t move. Couldn’t get a sound out of his mouth. He was frozen in shock. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You did well Steve. No one ever got me this far, not Meka’s death, not HPD, not my brother. But you managed. Was it a challenge for you? To see how far you could push a civilian until he snapped? See what a broken cop looks like? Laugh it up, buddy. You did it. Take a good look, babe. Because I’ll be gone by dawn.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fear was setting in and Steve tried to breath, but it felt like he couldn’t. Not Danny. Please just not Danny. He didn’t want to push him so far! He didn’t mean it! Please, anyone but... just please not Danny. He could deal with them walking out, but not Danny. He tried to speak, to tell Danny, but nothing came out. Starring into the broken blue eyes, he noticed Danny was turning away. Walking away. Steve wanted to scream, but nothing came out! He wanted to chase Danny, stop him but his frozen feet didn’t move. The most important person in his life was walking away and he wasn’t doing anything.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cool air filled his lungs, but the feeling of suffocating didn’t ease. Danny. He had to find Danny and tell him he was sorry. That he’d change, that it wouldn’t happen again. He scrambled to his feet, one leg tangling in the sheets, sending him painfully to the ground. Though the pain didn’t register in his panic to get to Danny, before he could leave. He got up, heading for the steps, bounding down them, nearly falling down the last few. He crashed through his door, not caring about locking. If Danny was leaving, Steve had no reason to stay himself. He’d go back to SEAL and hope he’d get himself killed during the line of duty.</p>
<p>He jumped into the Silverado, pulling out the drive at breakneck speed, before heading into the direction of Danny’s place. Steve was pretty sure that he ran at least one red light, but truthfully, he couldn’t care less. Danny was the only thing on his mind and the desperate need not to be late. Because Danny was simply too important.</p>
<p>He skidded into the always empty parking lot next to Danny’s Camaro and stalled the car. He pushed open the door and barely remembered to pull the keys out from the ignition. Danny was still there; he wasn’t too late. He could still fix this. The steps to Danny’s apartment, never seemed so long or as dark and oppressing. Steve stopped before Danny’s door and leaned against it, taking a deep breath, it wasn’t helping, before knocking.</p>
<p>He heard shuffling inside and his heart froze, Danny was packing! Danny was leaving! The door opened and before Danny got one word out, Steve jumped to hug Danny. Clutching himself to the smaller man, he felt a distantly familiar sting in his eyes, burring his face in the crook of Danny’s neck, pulling him even closer. Then the words fell from his mouth, partially mumbled from where he held himself, but Danny would know and understand.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I- It won’t happen again, Danny. I promise. I shouldn’t have shoved so much, I’m sorry. Just please, don’t leave!” He pressed his face closer to Danny’s neck, he felt how tense his friend was and he felt horrible. He was losing Danny, Danny was leaving! Then strong arms wrapped themselves around him, pulling him closer. He heard soft mumbling, one hand held the back of his head, running its fingers through his hair and Steve finally felt like he could breathe again. He felt fingers ply his keys out his hand and place them with Danny’s keys, as a foot pushed the door, which feel into the lock with a light click.</p>
<p>Steve didn’t register that they had been moving in his relief that Danny wasn’t leaving. Danny was still here and that he wasn’t leaving.</p>
<p>“Shh, Steve. I’m here. I’m not leaving. Not leaving. Not without you and Grace. Not without you two. Everything will be fine. It was just a nightmare. I’m not leaving, there is nothing to apologise for.”</p>
<p>Danny’s gentle tone calmed Steve and he relaxed into Danny familiar frame more, pushing more weight in his partner, who just tightened his arms around Steve.</p>
<p>“Come, just a bit more back. When morning comes, the world will be fine again. You will see, once the sun’s out, the world looks entirely different.”</p>
<p>Steve nearly panicked when he felt the change of hight but realized fast that Danny had only lowered them onto the bed. Gentle hands lead them down and Steve slowly relaxed again. One his arms shifted, moving to find a better position to clutch onto Danny again. The sheets were still warm, and Steve felt Danny move, not fighting any of Steve’s action, just pulling the blanket up.</p>
<p>“Everything will be okay, Steve. I’m not leaving. Never. You’re stuck with me now.”</p>
<p>Steve curled into Danny and finally fully relaxed. Danny was staying! Danny didn’t have enough of him. Breathing in Danny’s familiar sent, he fell asleep to a steady heartbeat and fingers gently carding through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve woke up, and immediately noticed that he wasn’t at home. Then the memories of the night hit him and a feeling of shame crawled up his neck, but it flew away fast. Danny hadn’t pushed him away. He had talked Steve down from the panicked state he was in. Making sure he safe. That he wasn’t alone. Soft grunting reminded Steve of the other presence on the very uncomfortable pull-out bed. He starred at Danny, who had now curled into Steve’s side, face tucked away in Steve’s neck, one hand laying next to Steve’s head. Deep asleep and staying. Danny was staying. To Steve, those were the most freeing words he had heard.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>